


Gasoline

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [18]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Day 6, Halsey - Freeform, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Pretending, a bit depressing, gasoline, hiding true self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Gasoline by Halsey
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Here have a cup of depresso while you read.

He did his best to keep up appearances, to be the Lord they all need him to be. They expected him to be strong, to be brave and to always be at least three steps ahead of the enemy. Sometimes it felt that the expectations for him were even higher than that of your average lord or Ealdorman. He was so heavily relied upon; from his men to his home of Coccham and all the little things in between. He hid it well of course, putting on an air of indifference and humor. Most only saw what it was they wanted to see and that was the aloof man that made light of most serious situations regardless of their nature. It was tiring, so very tiring to act like he did day in and day out.

He looked away from the stars he had been staring at, to his two favorite men across the fire. Finan pushed Sihtric’s shoulder in some jest and he smiled in return, it warmed Uhtred’s heart to see them this way. Oh how he wished to be as them, for he felt he even had to wear this mask in front of them. Though they knew his deepest secrets, his fears, his wants; they both still saw him in their own way. Looked up to him, looked to him for their lives. He loved them both dearly, never wishing to truly part from them. Yet these times alone even just across a fire where he could stare into the stars and truly be himself. These were the times that helped him through, helped him to put that mask back into place and be the Uhtred everyone needed him to be.


End file.
